facets_of_imaginationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitarn
“What are they?” “Death in a bodily form.” “They’re beautiful.” “Don’t let their perfection deceive you. They’re more deadly than any other creature ever recorded.” ''-Mises to Lindsey Davidson'' ''Etymology and Definition'' The word Kitarn in the “Tongue of the Void”, or the “Black Tongue”, means “highest form of life”. It is designated to one very specific humanoid species and no variation outside of that. Those of half Kitarn and half any other species are not known as Kitarn, but rather as Dûzû-jâdû, or Grotthu-jâdû, meaning “slave-blood”. Dûzû comes from the “Black Tongue” word for slave. Later in history, the Kitarns also adopted the Sith and Galactic Basic tongues in their culture. They, therefore; adopted the word Grotthu from the Sith tongue, meaning slave. The word jâdû original comes from the “Black Tongue” meaning blood. As the Kitarns interacted with the Sith, the Sith culture adopted the Kitarn word for blood into their own language. Other names for the Kitarns are “Living Death”, “Angels of Death”, “Silver Demons”, and “Hell Plagues”. ''Biology'' Anatomy and Physiology Kitarns are a sentient species of humanoids. Although humanoid in appearance, they are not descended from humans or any other subgroup of primates and mammals. Kitarns are bipedal beings with bilateral symmetry throughout the body. Their bodies consist of a head, neck, and torso with two arms and two legs attached. Each hand and foot consists of five digits with opposable thumbs. Like humans, Kitarns, are sexually dimorphic. Females, of the species, have narrow birth canals and give birth similarly to humans. Although externally humanoid, internally Kitarns are quite different. Unlike their other humanoid counter-parts, Kitarns are not endothermic creatures, but are also not exothermic. They have a natural ability to be completely resistant to all temperature and are not affected by the extremes such as subzero and burning points, like solar fires. They have a thick shimmery black blood that flows through their veins, but does not help regulate their temperature, but rather acts rather similarly to human blood otherwise. It flows on its own accord through the body and is not pumped through a heart. The source of life for a Kitarn is through the Force, rather than a heart or the brain. Kitarns also have adaptable lungs that can change from normal oxygenated air, to water, or to the void of space. Because a Kitarns life-force is attached to the Force, they do not need to eat or drink to live, but rather do so for pleasure. Their stomachs are extremely reistant and can consume just about any food or drink; however, alcohols still affect the species just as humans, but usually require much higher doses to be effective. Most drugs also affect Kitarns as well. Not all narcotics will create a mental high, but will create a bodily high. The species; however, is immune to the effects of all anesthetics. Kitarns physical structure is extremely strong and durable. They are unmatched in their strength and endurance and have the physically durability to resist almost all wounds or physical injuries. Their brains are also much more highly developed than humans and are far more intelligent. Because of this, their senses are highly developed as well and have a normal sixth sense like in most animals, which is attributed to their natural high Force-sensitivity. Emotionally, Kitarns are considered highly psychopathic creatures, but do not display all the signs. Although not considered fully psychopathic, they rate extremely high on the scale and are almost always in control of their emotions and are well known for their talent in manipulation. Kitarns are known to be a fully telepathic race as well as produce strong pheromones, much like Zeltrons, which create a strong likeability and sexual appeal. The primary ability of the species is their ability to change form and appearance at will. 'Sex and Reproduction' Like humans, Kitarns produce extreme pleasure from the act of sexual intercourse and use it not only reproduction, but for physical pleasure and satisfaction and engage in it at a much higher rate than other species. Unlike humans and other humanoids, Kitarns are a hundred percent heterosexual species. The species is physically incapable of homosexuality and does not engage in it for pleasure or experimentation; however, they do still engage in orgies, as well as more than one of a gender with a single of the opposing gender. The process of sexual intercourse is the same as humans. Kitarns often only become pregnant with a single offspring at a time, but it not uncommon for a female to become pregnant with multiple offspring. Kitarns are capable of reproducing with any other species; however, they upmost prefer their own species to mate with. Secondary species to mate with whether for reproduction purposes, or for pleasure, are primarily humans, near-humans, and humanoids. It is extremely, extremely rare for there to be an offspring of a Kitarn and a non-human, or humanoid. Only a few were every recorded in history. A particular aspect of the Kitarn reproduction that is unique to the species is their blood-line. They are either pure-blooded, half-blooded, or another species. If a half-human, half-Kitarn were to mate with a human, per say, the resulting offspring would be human. If a half-Chiss, half-Kitarn were to mate with a human, the resulting offspring would be half-human, half-Chiss. If a half-blooded Kitarn were to mate with another half-blooded Kitarn, or a pure-blooded Kitarn, the genetically Kitarn part of the body would dominate and the resulting offspring would be a pure-blooded Kitarn. 'Life Cycle' At the point of conception until birth, the process of formation only takes approximately one week, or seven days. Once born, a pure-blooded offspring will grow at a rate of one year every one week until the twenty-first week, at which the Kitarn will be in its prime of appearance and will no longer age. A half-blooded Kitarn will age at half the rate as a pure-blood. Childbirth is much more extreme than in humans and has a pain rate that is ten times higher. Death at childbirth exists among the species, but is generally uncommon. A Kitarn will become fully sexually grown and active at the twelfth week of their life, but are not capable of producing offspring until one year after their birth, which is considered to be fully grown, or an adult. The Kitarn species is considered to be an immortal species. They do not die unless killed by an outside source, or by a self-inflicted death. 'Physical Appearance' Unlike their physiological uniformity, Kitarns are fairly different physically. Males are all 1.8m in height and females are 1.5m. All Kitarns in the day all have tanned Caucasian skin with a slight copper sheen, white eyes, and platinum blonde hair. During the night, they all have silver skin, red eyes, and black hair. Kitarns vary in weight (although they are all considered “skinny” or “fit”), hair style, facial shape, body shape, ect. Because Kitarns have the unique ability to shape-shift, many Kitarns create their own personalized appearance rather than staying with their inherent traits. Most will appear human in look; however, some prefer the look of other species, or merely create something from their imagination and to their liking. Traditionally, the royals of species generally keep their natural appearances. Blood Purification Blood purification is a cultural ritual that specific to the species. If a half-blooded Kitarn, or another individual from another species were to commit acts so great to the Kitarn Empire that no reward could accommodate them, then the Blood Purification ritual will be performed on them. The ritual takes three days, in which their blood will be cleansed of which ever species, or half-species they are, and will be made a pure-blood Kitarn and will be recognized as such. There is nothing, including an opposing ceremony, which can alter their state of being or reverse them to what they were previously. ''Society and Culture'' The Kitarn culture is a very structured and organized society. They are considered a very harsh society by most other species, for their violent tendencies and harsh decision making. The Kitarns interact freely with other species, but consider themselves superior to all other races. They are known for their loyalty and understanding among their own race; however, are not very kind to other species. Loyalty to themselves and their own kind is primary. Everyone else is secondary. Sex Sexual intercourse and other sexual interaction is a predominant part of the Kitarn culture. They rarely reproduce, especially being immortal creatures, but sex is a large part of their culture. Although Kitarns will marry and have upmost loyalty toward their partner, Kitarns find sex as a casual past-time and pleasure, engaging openly with each other, whether in public or private. No Kitarn is ever known to have a single sexual partner over the course of their lives, whether male or female. Homosexual intercourse is not practiced as well as incest. Rape rarely occurs among Kitarns, because it almost always results in homicide of the attacker by either the attackie, or by another Kitarn who knew of the event, regardless if they are emotionally associated. A Kitarn raping other species is more common, however; because of the strong pheromones that Kitarns produce, there is often consent. Rape is usually done in a display of power over another, or as torture, rather than or the sexual pleasure. Tattoos Tattooing in the Kitarn species was a large part of their culture. The royals and the royal guard have their nipples tattooed to indicate their status. The royals had black and the guard had red. Other Kitarns, depending on their profession, often had a tattoo indicating what they were on their left shoulders as well, whether they are healers, warriors, Sith, ect. It was common among all Kitarn for their left shoulders to be tattooed with a crescent moon and swords crossed atop it; the insignia of the Kitarn Empire. The Imperial tattoos were always black or red. Slaves of the Empire were tattooed with the same Imperial insignia in silver ink, outlined in red, with black chains wrapped around it. The multi-coloured tattoo stood out, but was also a sign of domination with its chains wrapped around the Imperial insignia, but also the silver ink, which was to mock the other species for their lack of silver skin. All parts of the body were common for tattooing, but particular the upper half of the body, including the neck, face, and head. Tattooing among the Kitarns was always used as a part of their culture and status. Using it as body art, or for fun, was considered an outrage and a disgrace. They would carve out such tattoos of individuals who received anything other than a cultural tattoo. 'Slavery' Slavery was wide spread throughout the Kitarn society. They would never enslave their own species, or the half-blooded of their species. Because they consider themselves the ultimate forms of life, they enslave all other races without problem. Age and gender were irrelevant to the Kitarns when it came to slavery and had no problems killing off the slaves. Kitarns, both male and female, would commonly rape their slaves as a sign of utter domination. If a slave were to become pregnant, the child would be taken away at birth and raised as a normal part of society and would never be allowed to know their slave mother. The same were to happen if a female slaver became pregnant. Category:Etymology and Definition Category:Biology Category:Society and Culture Category:History